Gardening
What is Gardening? Gardening is one of the two Farming Skill that become available when you move into a Village, the other being Ranching. Your Garden is located behind your House. You can use it to grow Vegetables, Fruits, Flowers, Spices, Exotic, and Magical Plants. Use your Gardening Skill to plant seeds, water plants, and harvest crops. As you do so your Gardening Level will increase giving you access to new and more useful seeds. Different plants have different uses. Some, such as potatoes, are needed for quests while others are used for the Cooking Skill, feeding sheep, gaining gold, ... Tending A Garden Starting from Seed To plant in your Garden you will first need Seeds. Seeds come in many different kinds and different levels but they are all planted in the same way. First your Gardening level must be the same as the Level of the seed you want to plant. Then, you plant them by selecting the seed in your inventory and clicking on the section of your garden where you want to plant it. Your garden is divided into a 5x5 grid, so you can plant up to 25 plants. Each plant requires its own seed. You can plant 25 of the same seed, 25 different plants or anything in between. There are 2 different types of seeds - Regular and Magical Seeds. To gain seeds you need either to buy them or trade for them. Regular Seeds can be bought from Seed Vendors or from the sign at the edge of your garden. Magical Seeds can be traded for from a Magical Seed Trader. Bring a certain number of regular crops from your garden to the Magical Seed Trader to gain a random packet of Magical Seeds. How many of a crop is needed to trade is listed on its seed. Growing Your Garden Once your seed is planted a timer for that plant starts. When the timer runs out it is ready to Harvest your Crop. The length of the timer is determined by the seed you plant. Plants take either 20 minutes, 2 hours, 9 hours, 22 hours, or 45 hours (1 Day, 22 Hours) to grow, unless watered. Watering your plants shortens the time they take to grow. You water them by selecting the water in your inventory then clicking on the plant. Each plant can be watered once after planting then again 4 hours after the last time it was watered. The time reduction is based on the default growing time of a plant - for example, a 9 hour plants growing time will be reduced by 1 hour, 30 minutes each time it is watered with basic Water. The timer will reflect the shortened time. There are two types of water - basic Water from a well, and Zharim Spring Water. Zharim Spring Water is obtained either via the Item Shop, for 19 Crowns, or via Lucky Card draws. Zharim Spring Water reduces the growth time by double the time reduction of basic water - so, for example, a 9 hour plants growing time will be reduced by 3 hours. Hover your mouse over the plant to see the remaining time. Harvest Time Once the plant is fully grown it will stay in your Garden until you harvest it. Click on the plant to harvest. When you harvest you will always receive at least 1 crop (Vegetable, Fruit, Flower, Spice, Herb Ect.), but you also have a chance of getting an Abundant harvest, which grants you either 2x the crop and experience, or 5x the crop and experience. Growing Your Gardening Level You gain Gardening experience each time you Plant, Water or Harvest in your garden. Experience modifying effects, such as Pumpkin Pie, affect the amount of experience gained. You get: * 10 XP for each seed planted * 10 XP for each plant watered * and harvesting gives an amount of XP depending on which plant you grew. Crops Types of Crop: Vegetables Exotics Flowers Herbs Category:Gathering Skills